Terror in the Hotel of Bactia: Part 1
by ByronVilla
Summary: When Pokemon meet the face of evil and are trapped inside a demonic hotel, nothing could be worse than a murderer on the loose! And that's exactly what's happened! Join Arcanine, Togekiss, Hydreigon, Azumarill, Plusle, Minun, Beartic and Salamence try to escape this horror!


**Terror in The Hotel of Baticia**

_Created by: Zomau, ByronVilla, Hydreigon Hunter, Pokepat, Rainbow (Zorua), Kuro, and Selena._

It was a misty, dark, cold night at the peak of reversal mountain. A small group was there, looking around them for Arcanine had set up a pile of firewood and set it alight, creating a beacon of light amoungst the darkness. A Beartic is nearby the group. He stares at them like a hawk. Also, a Salamence flies through the forest, aware of his surroundings.

The Arcanine had spotted something in the distance heading towards him, he stood up and roared at his loudest. The Salamence flinched, and stroke a glare at the Arcanine. He went into a battle stance. A Zorua came into view and said "This isn't the time..." The Salamence hears the Zorua, saying "Hmph." and continues flying around, cautious of the Arcanine. The Arcanine had entered a state of rage and was glaring at the Salamence, taking no notice of the Zorua.

The Beartic walks over to the group.. He offers to let them stay in his hotel... The Salamence overheard the Beartic, and landed near the group. "So you have a hotel, whereabouts?" The Arcanine was getting curious. "Its nearby, near the caves..." The Beartic smirks while saying it. The Salamence gets cautious of what the Beartic might do if he, himself, had entered the hotel. Despite his large size, he said "Alright, let's go."

The group, a Zorua, a Salamence, an Arcanine, A Togekiss, A Hydreigon and twins Plusle and Minun. The Beartic showed them to a Hotel, that looked like it was closed down years ago."When was the last time you renovated this place?" The Arcanine asked. The Plusle looks happy. "Meh. It looks safe to me!" The Salamence could not fit into the door. "Ugh... little help here?"The Arcanine used ExtremeSpeed on the Salamence to use the speed to knock the Salamence through the doors. Then, the group walked in the doors. The Zorua looked confused. "This place looks creepy!" She says.

The group felt... weird, as if someone else was with them. They seemed as if they were being watched. The Arcanine scanned the hotel with his eyes, something didn't seem right at all here. "Go...go...go..." A voice whispered in their minds, making them feel strange. The Arcanine was feeling a bit queasy, he wanted to just leave, but this voice inside him urged him forward. The Salamence also heard the odd voice, and shivered in fear.

A black shape zoomed by their eyes, looking like a large dot. It vanished at a corner. "What the-?!" The Salamence shouted as he saw the odd figure. "It must be my imagination, surely..." The Arcanine didn't like this and wanted to just tear down this place to pieces. An Azumarill ran towards the group in terror. There was a strange noise, sounding like a whistle deeper in the hotel. Minun says something. "What in the world was that?!" The Zorua is discomforted. She is startled by the voices and the whistle. The Azumarill looks around, terrified. "There was something in the basement..."

The Salamence sees the Azumarill, and shrieks in fear. It is a fairy-type after all, and it can learn Ice Punch, which is 4x effective to him. He hides in a corner. "Are you really that scared of an Azumarill? I mean come on! I'm weak to it but do you see me hiding in the corner like a wuss!" The Arcanine got a bit agitated. A strange pair of eyes looked at them from the darkness. It shrieked and ran into the shadows. "Come on! It has Ice Punch, I'm sure of it! I'm 4x effective to that...!" He was still shivering.

The Minun looks at the two. "Heh.."The Arcanine growled at the Salamence. "You think that it'll want to fight you? It looks friendly anyways." Beartic accompanies the group. All the doors are locked, and Beartic is covered in blood. "Hello, everyone." He said. The Azumarill stared at the blood covered beartic, then ran screaming towards the locked door. "Why are you... why are you.. covered in blood!?" The Salamence shouted at the Beartic while he ignored the Azumarill. "Well... This will be round two of my "Murder Mystery", Where I kill Pokemon by hiring an assassin, among one of many... Beartic laughs demonically. The Azumarill pounds on the door more trying to get out.

The Arcanine was enraged at the Beartic anded on it, using Fire Fang to rip some of it's fur off. The Azumarill kicked open the door and runs out. "I'm leaving this place!" The Beartic then bolts the doors, not letting the others get away. Zorua stares at Beartic. "Why are you doing this?" She says. "It isn't his fault..." He says, in a different voice. "We're controlling him for our fun..."

Meanwhile, the Azumarill runs down the hall screaming at the top of his lungs. He runs into a Gardevoir. "Agh!" He screams. "I'm sorry." The Gardevoir says in a sweet tone. "Theres a murder! And i saw it with my eyes! It was in the darkness! I swear I saw it!" He looks around, and then shoves the Gardevoir outside, "We have to leave!" A crack of thunder makes a tree fall over, and the two pokemon saw a pokemon standing there with a knife.

"We've already controlled another of our own..." Beartic says, still in the weird voice. "Another! How long until we're all took! You are one sick idiot!" Arcanines eyes light up with a burning rage! "We are not one, but many..." The Beartic says, still in a weird voice. A blood curdling scream is heard and the Pokemon rush to the scene... The Zorua is shocked and is paralysed in fear.

The Pokemon see the body of the poor Minun, his little ears have been savagely ripped off and same for the little minus symbols on his cheeks. "Oh, wonderful. More souls to consume..." A voice quietly chuckles. Black tendrils appear out of the floor, and drag the body into their world. The Zorua looks petrified at the horrific sight of Minuns demise.

The Azumarill screams and starts running back into the hotel. "Holy! Holy! Holy!" He screams. He runs back into the room where the group was, the door mysteriously opening for him. "Oh god, no... I forgot Kuro!"

Beartic laughs at the group. "Do you see what we do?" He says. "Shall we introduce ourselves..?" The voice says, wrapping tendrils around Beartic. Another voice is heard... "Indeed..." The Arcanine gazes in horror at what appears, he is forced to look away, he can't bring himself to look at that... monster. "We are the Emperor Ing..." The voice booms loudly. Zorua looks at Beartic.

The Azumarill runs towards arcanine. "We have to get out of here! I left the gardevoir with the killer!" The Zorua stares at the Azumarill. "You did?!" "Yeah! The killer had a knife and then- well i ran inside and left the gardevoir out there.." Hydriegon keeps silent... "Well what are we doing in here when someone might be dying!" The Arcanine then realised the door was bolted shut... "Who do you think did this? We will have a vote...". "A vote? Why would we vote, and for what?" The Arcanine was so angered he couldn't think straight. "Vote for who you think the killer is. The voted one will die... If you vote correctly... you are free... for now..."

Meanwhile, the Gardevoir had ran somewhere. She was afraid of the killer, whoever they might be. She had gotten a small glimpse of what it was, but was not sure who it was, anyway. She saw a Dark Figure. It must have been a Dark type... She runs back inside and tells the others what she has seen.

Everyone was arguing over who did it. "Alright, let's organise this... I vote the Azumarill... I mean the Salamence was shuddering in a corner before any of the murder buisness happened..." said the Arcanine. "I think it was the Arcanine!" Said the Plusle, still sad of losing Minun. "He's acting like a leader...". The Arcanine started to get nervous, why were people getting suspicious of him? Why are they saying he's a leader? Alll these questions were floating around his head like butterflies. The Zorua looks around at the group. She does not know who to vote.

All of a sudden, black tendrils wrapped around everyone. "Now, we are not fans of a fight, so we suggest you all stay quiet..." The voice Arcanine started to feel dizzy, the black tendrils luckily being there to support him. The Zorua looks at the Togekiss, who has been silent the whole time. The tendrils tightened their grip. "Now, whisper to us, your blame..." the Ing whispered.

The azumarill had slipped out of the tendrils and he started for the door silently, as it flew open, Kuro standing there. He ran out. "Did you see who it was?" He asked. "sort of..." She said. The tendrils grabbed the Azumarill and became tighter. "Now why are you leaving? We want you to stay..." The voice whispered. "Oh shiz! Kuro, run!" He screamed. "Oh Fuzzballs!" She said, running as fast as she can. She was too slow. The tendrils grabbed the Gardevoir, bringing her into the room. She screamed, horrified of the tendrils.

"Well I guess it's time to vote.." The Arcanine sighs. "I'll go first, I vote the Azumarill." He whispers. The Azumarill sticks his tongue at the Arcanine. "I vote the Togekiss!" The 10 year old Azumarill shouts. The tendrils tighten more. "Choose again, but whisper..." The voice says. "Ugggh.. asfjtogekissfjks..." he mumbles, his eyes looking like they are about to come out. "What do the rest of you vote..." The voice says.

The Zorua votes for the Azumarill.._."_ He looks _Fishy.."._The grip on the azumarill becomes tighter. "sgsadgodjaswhymasxme?" He whispers, a tear rolling down the boy's eye. Hydreigon gives a slight smirk. The Gardevoir, however, just wimpers.

"shhfkurojdsfvotehdkdtogekisssfg" The Azumarill wipes the tears from his eyes. "Is- Is that it? Has everyone voted?" The Arcanine was extremely uncomfortable as the tendrils were wrapping around his mouth, therefore now preventing him from talking. "ajdfsnosjjdkurobshgosjj" The azumarill tries to use water to slip out of the tentacles, which then he sprays water and slips out the open doors, shooting water and sliding on his belly.

He got up and ran out of the hotel, but before being voided and killed. The Ing calls: "A tie..." "A tie? What do you mean?" the Gardevoir says. The Ing whispered into her ear: " We will flip a Coin..." He pulls out a Coin, one side saying Togekiss, one side saying Hydreigon.

To be continued...


End file.
